Pool Time
by omegafire17
Summary: A day at the pool. Roxas comes home early and joins Namine for a swim, with cuddling and teases to come. But when the mood arises, what will happen next? Oneshot. RoxasXNamine


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Namine is enjoying another day at the pool, when Roxas comes home early to join her. At first it's mostly the usual: playful fun and just being with each other. But then things get a little carried away... not that they truly mind.**

* * *

Namine lay on a stretched-out pool chair, flat on her stomach, arms folded to keep the weight off her chest. As she lay there, she tried to keep herself from dozing off by counting the seconds... but the warm sun on her skin, including areas most didn't tan, made it hard to do so.

So why was she suntanning nude in her backyard?

Her husband, Roxas, disliked them. It was a bit of a long story...

After counting to 30 for the tenth time, she slowly stirred, laying on her side now. Looking herself over carefully, she seemed more-or-less evenly tanned. Satisfied, she pulled the umbrella over her chair, shading herself instantly. And afterward, she reached down beside her, putting her white bikini back on. It was a little thin fabric-wise, but it was modest and cute.

Closing her eyes, she lay there, her whole body shaded. She'd rest a little, maybe go for a swim afterward...

_Vroom vroom_

Her eyes shot open, gasping a little as she sat upright, recognizing Roxas's car. But he shouldn't have gotten home for another hour!

She stood up instantly, taking the towel with her and hastily wrapping it around her waist, she hurried to the front yard. When she got there, Roxas slowly got out of his shut-off car, but he was breathing heavily.

"Roxas!" she cried out, instantly at his side. "What happened?"

"Oh... I just blacked out briefly... at work" he said, between breaths. "Worked myself too hard... boss sent me home"

She furrowed her eyebrows, then gently held him up. "The come inside and lay down" she urged him softly. "Rest"

"Don't worry about me" he said airily, despite the fact he was leaning against her. "I've still got some energy... I just need to catch my breath, and cool off. That place gets hot real-"

He stopped as he registered that his wife was wearing her bikini, along with the pool towel around her waist.

"fast" he finished faintly, then he managed a small smile. "You've been lounging by the pool?"

She smiled gently, nodding. "Yeah, I have" she breathed, then she tilted her head. "Maybe you could step inside the pool for a bit? It'd help you cool off"

He made a small sound of longing, then he straightened a bit, recovering. "That sounds real nice" he whispered softly, before he pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be there in a few minutes"

The little kiss made her blush, and she watched him go inside with soft eyes. Seconds later, she realized the towel had fallen to her ankles, so she picked it up and went back to the pool.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Roxas slid the door open, dressed in his own bathing suit. Mostly a light grey, with splashes of white and black. It wouldn't have fit anyone else, but he made it look good.

"All right" he said, taking a running start and then jumping into the pool. "Cannonball!"

SPLASH!

Namine squeaked a little, an arm thrown up to protect herself from the small splashes of water. "I thought you said you were tired" she said with a playfully false scolding tone, sitting on the edge with her legs halfway in the pool water.

Roxas came up, shaking his head of the water. "I only said I need to catch my breath" he said easily, then he lay on his back and just floated in the water. "And cool off a bit... ah, this is definitely working for me"

She giggled, then settled backward a little, enjoying the feel of the sun once more. Sure she couldn't stay too long, or she'd get tanlines, but she still enjoyed the feel of the sun.

She squeaked in complete surprise, finding she'd been splashed out of nowhere.

She opened her eyes, instantly looking at Roxas. He was smiling, looking up at the sky, his eyes innocent... TOO innocent!

"Roxas!" she whined a bit. "You did that!"

He looked over at her, still smiling. "Did what?" he asked innocently... again with that TOO innocent routine!

She hesiated, unsure. Was he being playful to lure her over to him, for more teasing? Or was he was being playful to get her closer so he could surprise her with a kiss?

Yes, he actually did that second option sometimes.

After some thinking, she slowly sank herself into the water, shivering a bit from the shock of the water. At worst, he'd just tease her again, and she could handle that easily.

"Oh, you're joining me?" he said, just with a normal tone.

The normal tone surprised her, but she giggled as she smoothly swam over to him. "Yes I am, Roxas" she whispered softly, floating over beside his head, tracing her fingers over his muscles. Who knows, a little simulation might reveal his true intentions.

He hummed a little, smiling softly. "You know" he said softly, looking up at her. "I've always loved when you do that. In fact, I love the feel of your fingers"

This made her blush, looking away. "Oh you" she teased, but still truely touched. She was surprised when Roxas gently turned her head toward him, slowly floating upright now.

"Come here" he said gently, their lips close.

She blushed more, her eyes sparkling. She didn't say a word as she closed her eyes, leaning forward. "Mmm" she breathed into his mouth, her body gently pressed against his, enjoying the feel of their kiss. One hand slowly went to his wet spiky hair, holding him close with the other.

About ten seconds later, they pulled away, still holding each other close. "I love you" he whispered softly, one hand on her hip.

"I love you too" she whispered happily, leaning her head against his shoulder. Even though she never said it out loud, she enjoyed it when they just held each other, regardless of where and how.

Some time later though, Roxas grinned playfully, and his hand on her hip began to move...

Namine gasped, her body arcing from the wave of pleasure, shivering at the feel of Roxas's hand against her genitals. She was stunned for a few seconds from the shock, during which his fingers gently stroked her genitals through her swimsuit, but she managed to push him away.

"Roxas!" she half-gasped, breathing a bit heavily, her face red as she floated slightly away from him. "I thought you were done with teasing!"

He rubbed his head, his grin sheepish. "I had one left in me" he said, just floating where she had pushed him.

She whimpered, turning away from him, her face red as she held one hand to her genitals. She had enjoyed that, but she didn't want her building desire to get the better of her... his touch did feel good, but she had sensed it was a playful touch, not a serious one. And she didn't want to force Roxas into doing anything.

"Hey" she heard behind her, with a gentle tone. "Come on, it was just a tease"

She made an effort to say nothing, only floated slowly toward the shallow end of the pool, where she could walk up the pool's stairs if she wanted to.

Hands gently touched her shouders, just as she was leaning against the underwater steps, and she looked up to see Roxas. "Hey, I'm sorry" he whispered softly, slowly sitting on some of the steps beside her. "Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him for a long while, enough to make him uncomfortable, then she slowly smiled and started giggling.

He blinked, surprised and confused.

She giggled harder, grinning up at him. "Got ya!" she cried out, tapping his nose. "You thought I was really upset by that!"

He blinked several times, his mouth working... but then he started chuckling, even as Namine leaned against him, holding his arm. "Okay" he said simply, still chuckling, his hand going through her wet hair. "You got me"

They just held each other on the pool step's, giggling and chuckling. Even after the laughter faded, they held each other, Namine lookin up at him with a soft smile. He returned the smile, and they simply looked into each other's eyes. And almost like that, they had leaned in and were kissing again.

"Mmh" she breathed against his lips, feeling both of their passions growing. "Oh"

Unlike most times, she opened her mouth first, and their kiss became increasingly wet and sloppy. She just enjoyed it even more though, so she pulled Roxas closer to her, body and all. And while she planned on adding her tongue first, Roxas beat her to the punch.

"Mmh... Roxas" she breathed heavily, their tongues intertwining passionately, each of their hands buried in the other's wet hair. Time held no meaning anymore in the haze of passion she felt.

It was then Roxas's hand brushed against her covered breast.

By sheer coincidence, they had both pulled away slightly to catch their breath, and her squeak of shock was buried in her heavy breathing. As she leaned against Roxas, she had the barest thought, involving her disbelief Roxas was teasing her yet again. She liked the teases and all, but enough was enough, especially during a passionate kiss like this.

She got the energy to look up at him... and that thought died instantly.

Despite his heavy breathing, despite his hesiatation... his eyes told her he wanted this. He truly wanted her; this wasn't a tease.

And after only a heartbeat of thinking, she knew she wanted him too. His last 'tease' had stroked her lust, and now that Roxas had his, she was free to let it out. And in that heartbeat, Roxas's hand began to slip downward, as part of his hesiatation.

She took his hand in hers, pulling him out of the pool alongside her. "Roxas" she whispered deep in her throat, putting all her love, desire and shyness into the word.

He understood, and he launched himself at her, his lips latching onto hers. The force was so great that they fell over backward onto the deck, not noticing they avoided hitting their heads. And if they did notice, they didn't care; each was only aware of each other.

Roxas's tongue and lips caressed her mouth, even as she returned the favor, but they didn't stay there: they wandered over her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and her neck. Everywhere we went, he left a wet trail, that also made her truly shiver in pleasure. And at the same time, his hands sensually wandered across her body, especially her stomach and her hips.

Both made her heart race, and her breath heavy, completely filled with gasps.

It was then when his hands touched her breasts. She gasped loudly, her back already starting to arc from the pleasure. With her thin bikini fabric, she felt every sensation and thrill like she was naked already.

His hands gently squeezed her breasts, making her hands grip his shoulders tightly, even as they continued to intertwine their tongues. Eventually, she pulled away to breath, and she pulled herself up to hold him tightly. His hands got out from her grip, and moved to her back, touching the small strings that keep her top together.

She felt this, and her face blushed, but she did nothing to stop him. In fact, she wanted this badly, even though normally she'd be shy.

So while he untied her bikini top, she leaned down and opened her mouth, licking and kissing his neck softly in return. He shivered in surprise and delight, holding her closer with his arms, even as his fingers worked.

In seconds, he undid her top, gently pulling it off her body. Then he leaned her upright, allowing them to look into each other's eyes. They were both breathing heavily, and their eyes were full of desire, but there was love there as well.

So she smiled, then leaned downward and lay her hands on his muscles, adding her lips and tongue for simulation.

He gasped, moaned and squirmed a bit under her stimulation, his face reddening as well. He retained enough control in his hands though, which he gently touched to her perky, round and no-tanline breasts. All he did was caress and move around his fingers, but it required her to keep focus on her stimulation of Roxas's chest.

The more she simulated him, the more he caressed her breasts... and the more she felt the front of his swim trunks bulging forward. And being pressed against him, it quickly put pressure against her core. It sent a happy thrill down her spine.

She stopped when it became too much to bear, in the good way. She pulled back from Roxas's chest, breathing heavily from her simulation. Roxas took advantage of this to push her forward, her back now back against the deck.

And before she could do anything else, he planted his hands against her bare breasts. "Ah!" she cried out, her back arcing already. He squeezed them gently but firmly, his fingers lightly pinching her nipples, which made her give throaty moans.

Then, his hand moved off her left breast, which was then replaced by his tongue.

"OH!" she cried out loudly, her fingers digging into the deck. Whether it was his tongue, his lips, or his whole mouth, she knew he could feel her heartbeat through her breast. And he loved feeling her heartbeat, though he usually stuck to his hand for that. He squeezed her other breast and nipple while he did so.

It was a wonderful eternity, but then he alternated, sucking on her right breast while he squeezed her other one. The pleasure only got more intense as he went, and it was like her body was on fire. And the more he pleasured her, the more she felt her core becoming wet.

After he paused, to give her a chance to catch her breath, his hands wandered her body again. At one point, it wandered onto her inner thighs, making her shiver... then he stopped.

She raised her head slowly, seeing Roxas looking at her bikini bottom, his hand still by her thighs. It took her a few seconds, but she figured out why he stopped: he had felt the small strands of wetness she was beginning to leak. And then he turned to look at her.

His eyes, while still full of desire, knew what he was about to get into. And without a word, was asking her if it was okay for him to continue.

And she, without saying a word either, said it was okay. She wanted this.

And so he moved a bit behind her, lifting up her legs, his fingers going to her hips. With slow sensual movements, he grasped her bikini bottom, and gently pulled it off her body.

She felt a small shiver as the air brushed against her wet core, but that also might have been her last strands of shyness. She looked up slowly, her breath a little dazed, but she saw his hands go to his own bathing suit. And not a second later, he had taken them off.

Her face turned more red, but she didn't turn away. Instead, she opened her legs more, taking in a breath. She'd have liked a bit more simulation, but she was already wet, and would easily enjoy what was next.

Roxas came closer to her, his hands gently opening her legs a bit more. She closed her eyes, ready.

But to her complete surprise, instead of his dick entering her, his tongue drew a long, slow and sensual lick over her genitals.

She screamed loud and hard, her back arced to it's fullest, her legs wobbling from the pleasure she felt. Her surprise was so great, she didn't even notice the two other licks he did. And when she finally caught her breath, she felt more juices leaking from her core. She was already so hot and wet; she must be ready by now.

_"What... what's he waiting for?"_ she thought dazedly.

And then, she felt one finger enter her wet core.

"Oh God!" she screamed, her legs tensing around Roxas's back, her fingers digging further into the deck. Her entire body squirmed under the pleasure, his finger digging further and further inside her, searching for her pleasure spot. And in the meantime, she moaned and gasped as he searched, widening her wet core with his digging.

Then she screamed her loudest yet, her entire body seizing up briefly; he'd found her pleasure spot, for the first time.

And to make it even better, he added a second finger when he found it. So with his two fingers, he rubbed, pinched and stroked her pleasure spot. Her body squirmed like crazy, screaming herself hoarse from the pleasure. Her juices literally poured out, her body heating up, and electricity repeatedly going up her spine.

He'd never made her feel this way before. She'd enjoyed their sessions before, even with the pain of the first time... but they had always been inexperienced. She'd never even had an orgasm before.

And at the same time she thought of that, she felt a different sensation: a building-up sensation.

_"That's it!"_ she thought, barely. _"He's trying to... he's trying to-"_

A wave of pleasure erased the half-formed thought from her brain, making her moan deeply. She knew deep in her heart what he was trying to do: build up her pleasure, and hard, so that when they were literally joined together... she might have an orgasm.

"Roxas!" she moaned out deeply, gasping as he stroked inside her. The more he went, the more she felt like she was gonna explode.

Almost immediately after she moaned out his name, he withdrew his very wet fingers, making her inhale heavily and slump against the deck. As she recovered, she missed Roxas wiping his wet hand against his dick, to lubricate it a bit.

Somewhere during her haze of pleasure, she saw a shadow move over her already-darkened vision. She managed to half-open her eyes, seeing the face of her Roxas hovering over her. His arms were on either side of her, and the rest of his body was in-between her spread legs.

"R..." she tried to breathe out. "R-Roxas..."

He kissed her lips, shushing her and calming her down slightly. His lips still tasted of her juices... bizarrely, she tasted a bit like sea-salt ice cream. Or did Roxas have some before he came home?

"I understand" he whispered, with a show of effort, his hands gently wandering onto her breasts. "I love you, Namine" he said gently, intertwined with desire, his fingers caressing her chest.

Compared to what she felt in the last eternity, his gentle loving caresses gave her the strength to smile. "I love you too" she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible.

He gently moved forward, touching his dick to her wet core. With all the simulation he'd given her, he entered easily, and she felt nothing but the pleasure of it being inside her. "Ohh!" she moaned at the penetration, her back arcing again. "Roxas!"

His lips found hers again, and she eagerly kissed him back, feeling electricity repeatedly going up her spine.

He began to thrust, slowly at first, making her gasp as she breathed, holding him close. He got faster and faster as time went on, making her body bounce hard, even as she moaned and gasped. It wasn't long before that building-up sensation returned, and she screamed deep in her throat as it only continued to build from Roxas's love.

It became impossible to focus, her bouncing breasts and body shaking all thought from her head, her mouth taking over. Through her haze of pleasure, she held Roxas closer to her by instinct, enjoying every single thrust.

"Harder!" she gasped, moaning loudly.

He obeyed, and her body bounced so hard she could barely breathe, not that she noticed. Her building sensation only got more intense; she was sure she'd explode very soon.

It approached it's peak, and her body tensed and arced like crazy, the pleasure overriding everything else... then she hit her peak.

She screamed long and hard, her entire body bent as her insides clenched Roxas's dick tightly, a wave of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before... then she blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, she found herself covered by blankets on their bed, inside. Roxas sat by her side, and instantly came closer when he saw she was awake. He was still naked... and so was she, but they were both considerably cleaned up.

"Namine" he breathed, looking and sounding relieved, his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

His loving touch helped bring her around, and a faint blush appeared, along with a smile. "What... what happened?" she breathed faintly.

"You... passed out" he said gently, kissing her forehead. "I think the orgasm was... too much for you, the first time"

She blushed, a bit embarrassed, then she tried to sit up. Roxas helped her up as she did so, which further made her blush. "That felt... so amazing" she whispered, still fairly dazed.

He blushed as well, but he smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Well" he said simply. "I'm glad I could help"

"Did you, uh... did you also orgasm... Roxas?" she asked, a little timidly.

He blinked, and his face turned redder, but he shook his head. "Uh, no" he said softly. "After you passed out, and I realized it, I immediately forgot all about that... but even before you passed out, I didn't orgasm"

She looked up at him, then smiled sweetly, her hand in his hair. "Then... what do you say we fix that?" she whispered softly.

So for the second time that day, he made love to her. Because he still had built-up pleasure from the first time, it didn't take long before he exploded inside her. She still loved it, and they lay together in bed for the rest of the day, just cuddling.

* * *

**One of my longer one-shots. I sincerely hope you all liked it though, as I feel Roxas and Namine are just cute together, even when there's little official material to support this ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
